A Little Cough
by Taylor Mercury
Summary: Quatre's got a little cough. Aww. (3x4, AU, one-shot, shounen-ai)


­­­­­­­­­­**A/N:** hello! Me again, Myca, back with another little one-shot for you all! The usual (which you should be used to) applies: I don't own Quatre & Trowa (would I really share them if I did? ) This is shounen-ai, because it's a Quatre & Trowa pairing (and they are both _boys_). AU, and with AU comes the automatic (or it should be) idea that there may be some slight OOC-ness.  
  
This isn't my best writing, either, I forewarn you, this came about out of a mixture of extreme boredom and my own current illness. This is just supposed to be a little cute fun to cheer myself up. Anyroad, enough rambling, and onto the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**  
  
A Little Cough**

"Aaah-_chooo!_"  
  
"Quatre Winner, was that a sneeze I heard?" a voice called out.  
  
The aforementioned Quatre Winner, who was currently lying in bed, blankets wrapped tightly around him, leant over to reach for a tissue from the box on the bedside table. There was a sigh, and Quatre looked up to see his lover standing tall in the doorway to their bedroom. Almost guiltily, Quatre blew his nose, avoiding the green eyed glare he was receiving. "No?" he offered.  
  
"You promised me you wouldn't get sick."  
  
Quatre, smiling almost sheepishly, said "I'm not sick, Trowa." This statement made Trowa snort, Quatre not only sounded ill, with his bunged up nose, he looked ill, with his aqua eyes rimmed with red, his cheeks flushed with fever, his body buried under a pile of blankets.  
  
Trowa gracefully strode over towards their bed and sat himself down on the edge. Leaning over, he placed the back of his hand against Quatre's forehead. Smirking slightly, he said, "you've got a temperature. Quatre, you're sick."  
  
Quatre shrugged and gave up. "Okay, okay, so I'm sick. I'm sorry, Trowa." He looked up at his lover. "You can take someone else though, can't you?"  
  
"Everyone else already has plans tonight," he answered.  
  
"Oh." Quatre let out another sneeze. Trowa reached over and handed him another tissue. "Thanks," he mumbled, blowing his nose again before looking back up at Trowa. "I didn't plan to get sick, you know."  
  
Trowa let out a little chuckle. "Don't look so sorry. I know you didn't. It's alright."  
  
"You're not annoyed with me?" The blond sounded almost surprised as Trowa shook his head.  
  
"Of course not," he answered. "It's not your fault. Actually, I think it might be Duo's."  
  
Quatre nodded, "probably, he must have given me his cold." Covering his mouth, he let out a cough. Trowa moved over and placed an arm around him. "I know you didn't want to go to this in the first place," Quatre continued once he'd finished coughing. He was referring to a fancy meal Trowa's older sister, Catherine, wanted him to come to. Trowa of course, not wanting to go alone, insisted Quatre had to come along too. The meal was that night, and Quatre's cold, which had been sneaking along a few days now, had developed completely.  
  
Trowa gave a shrug. "Are you cold?" He asked, noticing Quatre pulling the blankets further still around himself. Quatre nodded an affirmative, and Trowa leaned closer to his koibito, tucking the blankets tighter around his small form. His green eyes shone with concern as he looked at the blond. "How do you feel?"  
  
Quatre let out another sneeze, giving Trowa all the answer he needed.  
  
He stood up, "I'll get you some medicine." Quatre started opening his mouth to decline, when Trowa gave him a look that said 'don't even bother, Quatre'. Quatre shut his mouth, and waited for Trowa to come back.  
  
A few moments later Trowa reappeared, carrying a bottle, a small spoon, and a glass of water. He set the water on the bedside table, sat down on the bed, and proceeded to uncap the bottle, and pour the thick liquid onto the spoon.  
  
Quatre made a face as he watched the process, already able to taste the sour anise flavour of the cough medicine in his throat. Trowa turned towards him, smirking slightly at the look on Quatre's face, and held the spoon out.  
  
"Come on, it will only help. Open up."  
  
Cringing, Quatre opened his mouth. The medicine tasted horrible, as was expected, and he made a face as he promptly swallowed it down.  
  
"Good boy," Trowa teased, handing the blond the glass of water. Quatre stuck his tongue out at him, before drinking the cooling water. It didn't wash the taste of medicine completely from his throat though.  
  
"Why does medicine always have to taste so disgusting?" he complained.  
  
Trowa shrugged. "Just to annoy you, I guess."  
  
Quatre glared at the banged boy, but the effect was quite lost, since he chose that moment to sneeze again. Trowa handed Quatre another tissue. "Thanks," he mumbled.  
  
Trowa watched him a moment. "You should rest," he said softly.  
  
"I'm not tired," Quatre tried to protest, his lids already trying to flutter closed.  
  
Trowa snorted, "yeah, right. Quatre, you're ill, you have a temperature, and you're falling asleep. Lie down and get some rest." Before the blond could say anything, Trowa had stood, and was re-arranging the pillows behind Quatre's head. Giving in, Quatre slipped down until he was lying comfortably. Coming over to the other side, Trowa slipped into his own side of the bed, and sat up next to Quatre, an arm automatically going around him as the other tucked the blankets in closer around the blond.  
  
Quatre looked up sleepily at Trowa. "What are you doing?"  
  
With a smile, Trowa brushed the blond bangs from Quatre's eyes. "Someone has to nurse you back to health."  
  
"You'll get ill too," Quatre weakly protested, his eyes already sliding closed. He felt so warm and comfortable, wrapped in the blankets, and his koi's arms.  
  
"Then I'll have an excuse for tonight as well," Trowa replied softly. He watched a moment as Quatre's breathing evened out into that of a sleeping rhythm. A smile on his face, Trowa leant over and placed a kiss on his koibito's heated forehead. "Sleep well, little one."

* * *

**  
  
A/N:** Did I forget to mention slight sap? Teehee . Now, if only I had a Trowa to nurse me back to health . . .  
  
Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate reviews, they too may help nurse me back to health, teehee.  
  
_ Myca_


End file.
